


Don't Stop

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Just a smutty MayorQueen one-shot. Need I say more?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Kudos: 59





	Don't Stop

The Queen’s hands were cupping Regina’s ass while her mouth was on her other half’s breast, sucking at the sensitive flesh and making Regina moan. She earned a hiss of pain when she bit the stiff nipple, which made her chuckle softly. She ran her tongue over it in a silent apology, reveling in the feeling of Regina pulling her hair.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Regina smiled fondly at her. “I love you, too.”

The Queen looked on in wonder as Regina climbed down off of her lap and began trailing a series of soft kisses down her stomach. She liked where this was going and lied back on the bed, stroking Regina’s hair as the woman’s lips met her smooth labia. The first stroke of Regina’s tongue against her slick folds made her shudder uncontrollably and groan.

“More,” she husked, “Please.”

“Anything for the Queen,” rasped the Mayor.

Regina continued to lap greedily between the Queen’s thighs, spurred on by the feeling of the other woman’s fingers tangling in her hair. She licked the Queen’s pussy like she was starving. She fantasized that she was partaking in a royal feast. Her senses were overwhelmed by the scent of apples and the taste of cinnamon. Her mouth was watering, or perhaps that was just the Queen’s arousal on her tongue and lips.

The Queen moaned wantonly. “Yes, that’s it, right there. Oh, you’re such a good girl,” she breathed, “I want to come all over that pretty mouth. _Mmm— Gods above.”_

She rocked against Regina’s face in ecstasy, letting her head fall back as her eyes fluttered and slipped shut. She moaned breathily as she could feel herself growing closer and closer to the edge.

“I’m nearly there,” she rasped, digging her nails into Regina’s scalp, “Don’t stop. Don’t you _dare_ stop.”

Regina did exactly as she was told. It didn’t take much longer for the Queen to climax, spilling the warm essence onto Regina’s lips, tongue and chin. The Queen pulled her up by the hair and their lips met in a searing kiss that left them both moaning.

The Queen held Regina close to her as they kissed. “You’re incredible,” she rasped, “Don’t you know that?”

Regina just smiled, bringing her lips to the Queen’s cheek and then up to the woman’s ear. _“Likewise,”_ she husked.

She straddled the Queen’s thigh and began to rock against it, coating the Queen’s smooth skin with her arousal until they were both moaning softly. Just as it hadn’t taken much to make her counterpart climax, Regina didn’t last long either. She gasped as she came, clutching the Queen’s shoulders tightly.

The Queen, in turn, bit Regina’s collarbone. “How is it that you continue to surprise me?” she asked, “Even while we are of one soul?”

Regina cupped the Queen’s face gently. “Because,” she murmured, “I’ve got you distracted.”

The Queen smiled, staring at Regina through hooded eyes. _“Hm?”_

Her breath hitched in her throat when Regina’s fingers suddenly drove themselves into her, and in that very moment, she knew it would be another hour before they left the Vault.


End file.
